This invention relates to heavy duty type footwear, preferably in the form of a high top military or hiking boot for use in traversing rough terrain. As such, the footwear of the invention may be comprised of moisture impervious material, and so constructed to prevent entry of moisture into the shoe or boot. Of course, with such an arrangement, the wearer may traverse rough terrain and walk through shallow puddles and streams without exposing the feet to moisture. However, one of the drawbacks to heavy duty footwear in general, and moisture impervious footwear in particular is the fact that it does not "breathe" so that the user's feet have a tendency to become overheated and to perspire, particularly since such footwear is usually worn in conjunction with heavy stockings.
With this invention, however, a ventilation system is provided which allows complete and continuous bi-directional flow of air into and out of the upper of the footwear without allowing the ingress of moisture. This is achieved by providing a substantially solid sole or unit bottom for the shoe or boot formed with a plurality of interconnected, integral, internal passages. The passages are, in turn, connected to a plurality of vent holes in the upper surface of the sole or unit bottom and/or overlying insole to provide air communication between the upper and the internal passages in the sole.
In addition, a vertical, elongated vent tube or "snorkel" is provided which is connected to the internal passages of the sole to provide continuous air communication and circulation between the foot cavity and the atmosphere. The snorkel tube is provided with an outlet raised from the ground surface to a point where it is spaced a substantial and safe distance above ground level.
As stated above, although the invention is not so limited, preferably the shoe of the invention is in the form of a high topped boot in order to protect the ankles of the wearer. Furthermore, preferably the sole is in the form of a solid wedge with a contoured "orthopedic" upper surface to enhance the comfort of the wearer and to provide substantial support during long treks over rough terrain. Preferably, the bottom surface of the sole of the shoe of the invention includes raised areas in the toe and heel in order to enhance the striding action of the wearer, and the sole preferably includes integral lugs spaced along the side and bottom surfaces in order to provide traction in rough terrain.
Other objects and advantages of the footwear of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description in which a military or hiking boot is described illustrating the various detailed aspects of the invention.